Will you be my fake friend?
by FrankieCruzoo
Summary: Gabriel Novak gets a new neighbour- Sam Winchester. When Sam asks him to become his fake friend, Gabriel says yes setting off a series of events that go way behind a fake friend…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and it's really sad.

Chapter One

"Gabriel" Michael yelled. "Here, now" The tone of his voice suggested there was no arguing; Gabriel knew he was in trouble. But how did Michael find out? That hardly mattered, Michael knew and that was the scary bit. Michael while he was Gabriel's older brother, he was his guardian and head of the family also. Gabriel didn't have parents he had Michael who was worse then parents so really he didn't win.

Gabriel descended the stairs meeting Michael in the kitchen who was sitting at the table a letter in front of him.

_Great. _Gabriel swallowed.

Then he noticed Lucifer leaning against the counters smirking, Gabriel resisted from giving him the finger because it's giving him what he wants and Michael won't like it. So that's how Michael found out, the weasel, he'll get Luci back mark his words.

"Take a seat" Michael suggested, his tone still said: do what I say or else!

Gabriel sat smiling brightly. "So what's this about?"

"Don't act dumb"

"Yeah Gabe d-" Lucifer started to say.

"Lucifer leave" Michael interrupted.

"I don't want too" Lucifer said.

"Why do you care?" Michael shook his head at him.

"I don't, I care however that Gabriel is in trouble"

"Lucifer I wont ask a second time, now leave" Michael ordered.

"Stop bossing me about" Lucifer said over his back as he banged the door shut on his way out.

"Wow he's really proving his point there" I commented.

"You trying to dig your hole any deeper, Gabriel?"

"No bro"

"Bro?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"No brother"

"That's better, now first why did you burn this letter?"

"So you wouldn't find out"

"And that was going to work, was it?"

"I was hoping" I smiled.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, you made things much worse by doing that, now we have talked about this before and you promised me this wouldn't happen again, care to let me hear you out?"

"I'm sorry; it's just funny, for kicks"

"Its called bullying Gabriel and while it amuses you it hurts others"

"Yeah"

"That's all you have to say?" Michael's eyes flashed in anger and he rose to his feet towering over Gabriel. "Get to your room because you're going to be staying there unless I say you can come out and your grounded from everything"

"Everything?"

"Everything" Michael gripped Gabriel's arms hauling him up to his room.

"For how long?" Gabriel groaned.

"A month"

Gabriel sank down on his bed but jumped back up again when Michael unhooked the computer. "What you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Michael glanced up at him "When I said you were grounded from everything I mean everything"

"You can't do this; I'll have nothing to do"

"Maybe your learn and never do this again"

Gabriel glared at his brother then flopped back onto his bed silently crying as HIS possessions were took away just because he had a LITTLE bit of fun.

Gabriel didn't know how long he stayed like that but he started to get hungry so he had to get up and rummage in his candy drawer. It was when he stood up with a lollipop sticking out the side of his mouth after scoffing down two chocolate bars that he saw a neighbour.

Gabriel wandered over to the window. The house next door to theirs had been empty for the last three years and now there was a man in the bedroom that was facing Gabriel's. Maybe not such a man, more his age but he was really tall.

Gabriel admired the mans smooth tanned back and his butt in them tight jeans, Gabriel sucked on his lollipop watching the man move around the room.

Then the man turned around to face Gabriel.

First Gabriel couldn't help but look the guy from bottom to top, his strong muscular legs that showed he worked out a lot, the dark hair that made a v shape disappearing into his boxers, the arms that quaked with muscles. The boy was thin but he's muscle's made up for it. Then he reached the man's face, he had a strong jaw a little nip where he had cut himself with a razor, high cheekbones, the eyes of a summer sky with his fringe coming to just fall in his eyes.

When Gabriel realised he was staring and the man was giving him a strange look he fled from his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gabriel crashed out his room just to run into Michael. Gabriel groaned.

"Did I say you could come out of your room?" Michael glared at him arms crossed leaning up against the doorway.

"No" Gabriel bit his lip.

"Then care to explain what the hell you think you're doing leaving your room?"

"I, it don't matter" Gabriel turned to step back inside his room but Michael grabbed on his sleeve.

"It does matter, now tell me"

"Why? What can you do to me that you haven't already done?"

Michael leaned forward. "Do you want to test me, really Gabriel, do you?"

"Guy's I'm home" Raphael called from downstairs after slamming the front door, loud.

"Gee Raphael if you hadn't have told us we never would have known" Lucifer drawled from the lounge.

"Hey boys" Raphael bounded up the stairs.

"Raph it's your turn to make dinner" Michael reminded her.

"Yeah I know" She nodded.

"Well get on with it then"

Raphael sighed but headed back down.

"Right" Michael turned back to Gabriel. "Do not disobey me again, okay Gabriel?"

"But I wasn't planning on going anywhere" Gabriel blurted out.

"Get in your room, I'll call you when dinner's ready"

"I'm not hungry"

"I wonder why" Michael walked into Gabriel's room going for his sweet drawer.

"No" Gabriel shouted sinking to his knees hands splayed across the drawer. "You can't take it away"

"So your hungry then?" Michael raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yes" Gabriel nodded.

"One more time and I'll take the sweet drawer, we clear?"

Gabriel nodded and shut the door going over to the window. The guy was still there, dressed now with an older man not much older around Balthazar's age. He was shorter, stockier and while he was certainly attractive he just doesn't cut it like the younger guy does.

Gabriel stopped staring at them, in case the younger guy caught him again. Gabriel so badly wanted to go and meet the new neighbours but he wasn't allowed.

It sucked being grounded especially considering it was a weekend. He had to sit in his room for the entire weekend doing nothing. _Jesus. _Gabriel knew it was going to kill him.

Michael couldn't me this cruel could he?

Gabriel knew for a fact that he wasn't going to ever get in trouble again that could easily get him caught.

Because he wasn't going to ever suffer this again.

He was itching to go and see him again.

Gabriel called out for Michael.

"What?" Michael came up, five minutes later after Gabriel called him, and he had heard him. "Come on down anyway dinner's nearly ready"

Gabriel followed his brother down the stairs into the dining room where everyone was seated and the food set out. Although he wasn't hungry, he ate anyway.

"Have you seen the neighbours that moved in?" Raphael glanced around at everyone.

"God Raphael, neighbours, we have neighbours, really?" Lucifer smirked.

"Oh Lucy shut up"

"Don't tell me to shut up you slag" Lucifer retorted.

"Oi stop it you two" Michael scolded.

"Can we go see them?" Gabriel perked up. "Introduce ourselves"

Michael spared a glance at Gabriel. "Excellent idea, just don't know whether you should"

"Please Michael I'll be good I swear" Gabriel pleaded.

"What's the deal like seriously?" Lucifer gave Gabriel an weird look.

"Fine" Michael agreed.

So after dinner they did. Apart from Lucifer who said he didn't give a crap and the younger twins who were more interested in the TV.

It was the older man that opened the door. Up close, he couldn't see any remsbelence to the younger guy, maybe they were a couple? Which meant is was good that the guy was gay, but it was so bad that he was already with someone. Since when that stopped Gabriel he didn't know.

"Are you gay?" Were the first things to come out of Gabriel's mouth

"Gabriel" Michael snapped, while Balthazar hit him over the head.

"I am so sorry about my brother" Michael apologised to the man. "He'll pay for that"

_Great. Just what he needed. _

The guy shook his head. "It's fine and no I'm not, what gave you that expression?"

"Uh two guys moving in together"

"He's my brother" The guy smiled. Then he held out his hand to Michael.

"I'm Dean Winchester, and the other guy is Sam"

"Michael Novak, my siblings- Gabriel the loudmouth, Balthazar and Raphael" Michael shook the guys hand back.

Michael was speaking but Gabriel wasn't really listening though, Sam Winchester came down the stairs stopping on the bottom step where he has locked eyes with Gabriel. Gabriel shivered at the man's gaze, the shiver rippled from the soles of his feet to the top of his head, it was a good shiver, oh yes it was very good indeed.

**A/N: Okay I got no reviews last chapter, please review? I need to know people like it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reviews DarKAngel466 and XxZessxX- Sure I can (Michael is 24. Dean is 20. Lucifer is 17. Gabriel and Sam are 16. Balthazar is 15. Raphael is 18. Anna and Cas are twelve) I love hearing your opinions on it. I updated in two days, can I get awarded with a review? **

Chapter Three

It stayed with Gabriel all night and onto the morning. He just couldn't get Sam was his name out of his mind; he occupied his every thought; his every feeling. He even dreamed about the guy.

"You need to get going for school" Michael flung his door open and yelled.

Gabriel smirked at Michael. "You didn't give me permission to leave my room"

Michael's eyes glowed and he grabbed onto Gabriel's shirt. "Do not get cocky with me Gabriel"

Gabriel gulped and cast his eyes on the floor. "You did say…"

"What's your problem?" Michael didn't let him finish what to say before he released the boy roughly so that he fell into the wall.

Before Gabriel could scramble away Michael was right in front of him. "Well?"

"N-n-not-ing"

"Doesn't seem like it, last time I will ask you now get out and to school"

"Y-yes" Gabriel moved out of the bed and towards the door.

"You late as well then" Dean said to him from next door when Gabriel stepped outside.

Gabriel nodded. "As well?"

Dean flicked his thumb over to where Sam Winchester stood, shoulder bag hanging off his right shoulder shoes scuffing the uneven ground.

"Sam give Gabriel a ride" Dean told him, Sam barely glanced up.

"Oh no it's fine" Gabriel shook his head.

"No Samuel" And now Sam's head snapped up. "Will take you"

Sam barely flicked a glance at Gabriel as he got in the front seat opening the passenger seat for Gabriel when Gabriel couldn't open it from the outside, the car was old it made sense that it wasn't up to scratch.

"Your brother didn't seem happy with you" Gabriel attempted at conversation when they hit the road.

Gabriel didn't think that Sam was going to answer him, so was surprised that he did. And then he realised he never heard the guy talk.

"No, he thought that moving would help me but as I thought it hasn't and Dean's just realising that" Sam's voice was low, deep in the throat; the lazy voice, Michael called it, god knows why.

Gabriel nodded.

"Why were you late?" Sam asked him, still not looking at Gabriel.

"I got in trouble Michael put me on room arrest, said that only he was allowed to release me"

"And so you thought he meant that literally" Sam finished for him.

"Exactly" Gabriel smiled, and it must have been contagious as Sam flicked him a glance then. It wasn't a smile, but it was a glance, and that was something.

"What kind of trouble?" Sam asked Gabriel.

"Oh school, I played a joke on someone and they took it the wrong way" Gabriel shrugged.

"Teacher?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Pupil"

"So what's school like?"

Gabriel tapped the wheel. "Well, as long as you don't end up in Mr. Leonards the English teacher's class because he's a terror teacher; then stay out the way of Lilith and her gang of girls, you can easily see who they are- the attractive dressed like slut's blonde girls in a cluster; never get sent to the principle, as soon as you get sent she doesn't want to hear your side of the story, she just call's your brother"

"What's wrong with Lilith and her gang?"

"They think they own the school and they think they own the people in it, basically they think they can do whatever they want and everyone has to drop to their knees for them"

"Are the rest of the student's nice?"

"Not really, apart from Lilith's gang the rest of the school would only say something behind you back"

"Neither's very good" Sam commented.

"No" He agreed.

They started to round up by the school then, Sam found a parking space but instead of getting out he just sat there.

Gabriel hand on handle, turned back to Sam. "You getting out dude?"

"Gabriel can I call you Gabe?"

"Why ever not"

Sam fiddled with the hem of his sweatshirt. "You seem nice Gabe, and your my neighbour" Sam peeked at him from the corner of his eyes and fuck him if he didn't want to jump the guys bones just there and then.

Gabriel just stared back at him.

"It's just Dean he will feel much better if I have a friend, so I guess what I'm asking is, will you be my fake friend?"


End file.
